Panic at the Palace
by fluteplayer99
Summary: What it Yugi was a part of the flock? and solved the puzzle at a younger age? AUish, just a oneshot for now, will become a full story upon request. takes place at random time in the plots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! fluteplayer99 here! **

**This is an idea that has been in my head for a while now, and this writing itself was an English assignment. We had to write a story using vocabulary words,and the words fit this idea really well... so this happened! The underlined words are the vocabulary words. I have noticed that there aren't that many Yami and Yugi brother fics out there...so i wrote one! Let me know if I should make this a full length story! And as always constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you enjoy! (disclaimer: if MR were mine the series would be way different, and YGO came out in manga in 1996. i wasn't even born then)**

* * *

><p>Panic at the Palace<p>

The Pharaoh Atem had finally readjusted to life in the palace, in a strange dimension that was neither the living world nor the afterlife, and he found it to be too perfunctorily for him. He let out an exhalation from the frustration he was feeling. Doing the exact same thing every day, surrounded by people who didn't truly know him. They thought they did, but they knew the person that he was five thousand years in the past, not who he was now. For you see, he was not truly Atem, he was only half of Atem's soul. When the Pharaoh had sealed himself away to save the world, his soul had been split in half. The lighter half had gone to the afterlife and had been reincarnated five thousand years later, while the darker half was locked away for the same amount of time within the labyrinth of the millennium puzzle. The darker half now preferred to be called Yami, instead of Atem. The lighter half of the soul went by the name of Yugi, and was easily one of the strangest people out there. He appeared to be in sixth grade when he was actually a freshman in high school, his personality did not always help with that either. He was kind, innocent, loyal, and could be very brave as well as childish. He would stand up for those important to him, even if his fear could be detected by a quaver in his voice. He could also read, write, and speak three different languages fluently. He could have been considered a linguist because he knew English, Japanese, and ancient Egyptian. He was supposed to be living as normal a life as possible without all the ancient magic in his life and constant danger. Well, there would always be danger, considering what he had been through in the first eight years of his life. Yami had expected at least Isis, who could see the future in a similar way to an oracle, to notice that he was not happy here. There was a gaping hole in his heart where his other half and little brother should be. Panicked screams snapped the spirit out of his thoughts as he ran to the source in the palace courtyard.

The seven of them had been flying for hours on end, intuitively steering their course towards what they hoped would be a safe place for the night. Yugi was the happiest that he had been since Yami had disappeared from the puzzle a month ago. He had been deeply depressed and lonely. He still had a gaping hole in his heart where his other half and big brother should be, but he was feeling better now that he had reunited with the flock, the family he had lived with for eight years and had been separated from for five years. They had lived together in the horrid house of nightmares called the School, where crazy scientists experimented with children's DNA. They were some of the few experiments that had survived, and the only ones to escape. They all had bird DNA in them giving them wings and heightened senses, which was how they were able to fly. In the flock from oldest to youngest was Max, Fang, and Iggy who is blind, all fourteen years old; Yugi who is thirteen, Nudge who is twelve, The Gasman who is eight, and Angel who is six. Yugi turned his head to look at his own wings, they were white and grey with a black stripe running across them. He was part Egyptian Plover. He looked at the ground below them to see the opposite of a moor, the sands of Egypt. Before any of them could react, a wave of power washed over them that Yugi recognized as Shadow Magic. In front of them appeared a shining palace covered in exquisite gold filigree decorations. Seconds after they had begun to circle the palace to admire its beauty, there were shouts and sounds of utter chaos from below them. They had been spotted, and the people were panicking.

Yami rushed outside to see what was causing a panic, only to find people running around and screaming, some rushing to find weapons, others staring blankly at the sky, and yet more still on the ground whispering prayers. He looked up to see what was causing the chaos, only to see the one person he wanted to see the most, and his heart filled with joy.

When Yugi saw Yami run out of the grand building, he practically froze from shock, only flapping his wings enough to stay in the air. He then dove down to the ground and landed as fast as he could, the rest of the flock not far behind, wondering what was going on. Yugi did not stop once he touched the ground, he ran right up to Yami and tackled him, feeling the hole in his heart fill because of his brother's presence. Even though he was at least a head shorter that Yami and a lot lighter he managed to knock him down and successfully suffuse Yami's face with mud after just hugging him for a minute. It was his job as a little brother to annoy his older brother after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Remember to review and have an amazing day! <strong>(oh and I haven't finished the yugioh series yet so please don't give anything away, even though I already know how the series ends...just don't tell me anything past the memory world arc!)<strong>**


	2. PLEASE HELP!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

**_I NEED YOUR HELP!_**

I have two problems.

* * *

><p>1) Yugi's bird DNA. Should I<p>

A. Keep it the same (Egyptian Plover)

B. Change it to Peregrine Falcon DNA

C. Change it to Aplomado Falcon DNA

The falcon is the Egyptian god Horus's symbol, so that would be a cool cultural connection, but the Peregrine is extremely similar to Max ( I heard that it is her bird DNA). The Plover is small like Yugi, is from Egypt, and i could easily invert the colors if i give Yami wings too (that's undecided).

I NEED YOU TO VOTE!

* * *

><p>2) Should Yugi have a flock name, and if so then what should it be?<p>

* * *

><p>I CAN'T CONTINUE UNTIL THIS IS DECIDED!<span> Please help me out! I'm open to any ideas!<span> REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOUR ANSWERS AND IDEAS!

Have an amazing day/week/month/year!


End file.
